The World of Greyhawk
by SwedishNinja
Summary: Welcome to the World of Greyhawk. A world of twenty-nine thousand charter miles with thousands of miles still yet uncharted. In a world so vast there's always room for adventure and this story is about three people and their adventures together in the World of Greyhawk! Rated M for select scenes & themes. Disclaimer: I do not own DnD, the World of Greyhawk setting & its 90 modules.
1. Prelude - Part 1

AN: What's going on Ninjaz and Ninjettz! Welcome to my first ever FanFiction! Quick background of this story. Takes place in the World of Greyhawk setting of the 1st edition of Dungeons and Dragons. I will be going the 93 different modules of the 1st edition. More than likely we'll have separate stories for separate realms but this story I'm thinking 100 chapters? Reason behind this story is I'm DM'ing for a game with my father and I decided it would be easier to make his campaign in writing then on the fly so in turn I decided to turn this into a FanFiction. Lastly, if you have any questions on anything PM me! This story is rated M due to the hard topics, adult language, themes, etc. and will be updated weekly! (Or that's the hope!) Hope you enjoy and I'll let you get into the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, the World of Greyhawk setting and the 90+ Modules.

* * *

 **Prelude - Part 1**

Welcome to the World of Greyhawk. A world of twenty-nine thousand charter miles from the northern to southern most charted borders with thousands of miles still yet uncharted. A world full of think forests, deep waters and barren deserts. A world where her people are of many different races and languages. A world full of adventure, and it's this adventure that brings us to the beginning of our story.

The Burneal Forest. A stretch of forest of well over a thousand miles, from just beyond the shore of the Dramidj Ocean to the bogs of Blackmoor. This huge and sprawling forest of pines and firs is nowhere less than one hundred miles broad and in some places over two hundred miles. Beneath these woodlands are the prairies of the Tiger and Wolf Nomads, and these fearless horsemen often roam the Burneal seeking sport. They do so at peril, however, for there are defenders of the forest that dwell in this vastness, and they lurk amidst the thick trunks to attack by stealth and surprise.

Reports state that these tribes of hunters are humans and elves who live in small huts made of green boughs in the summer and in burrows dug into the ground in the cold months. They hunt by means of pits, snares, and with bow and spear. They pride themselves in being masters of the forest. Yet, there is no peace in the forest between her people. Since the dawn of the human expansion of Greyhawk, the humans and elves of Burneal Forest have been in turmoil. However, there are some humans and elves that feel differently about each other than their brethren do. Some elves and human tried to be together to live in unison and harmony. There people were called the Old Ones. They tried to relinquish this turmoil in their home villages of the Burneal Forest, yet it would prove difficult as their numbers weren't the majority and out of fear of being exiled they had to keep quite.

Things started off surprisingly well with these partnerships of elves and humans. People from both sides' began to trust each other more and more till the fighting had almost stopped. That was, however, until beings known as the Dark Ones poisoned the minds of the good and brought great catastrophe to the area. Lives lost, hearts broken, souls darkened. The Dark Ones brought down everything that the Old Ones stood for. The Old Ones were forced into hiding among the populace waiting for the day that they will rise again and unite the humans and elves of the Burneal Forest once and for all.

* * *

Now fast-forward some one hundred-thirty years later, the Burneal Forest is split into two, east and west, humans and elves with the Fler River splitting them in two. As we zoom into our picture of the Burneal Forest, we take a look at the southern edge of the forest where we follow a man in his early twenties on his way home from a day's work. This man's name is Renley, a human that lives in a village east of the human/elven line near the edge of the Fler River where things have been fairly peaceful. Renley, a man who's grow up his whole life thus far learning of the ancient clash between the Dark Ones and the Old Ones longs for that, what now seems, impossible goal of reuniting his homeland of the Burneal Forest and bringing peace forever to the region.

It was a peaceful evening in the Dozenmonth of Planting on a warm Starday night as Renley was returning home from his hard works day when in the distance he heard screaming. Renley, a man of action, drew is greatsword that he carried to and from work and waited to the attack. Yet, the attack never came. Then he heard it again. A scream of fright and sadness echoed across the Fler River valley to where Renley was standing. He then heard shouting and clashing of metal coming from the side of the elves and again the loud scream. On instinct he rushed towards the bridge that connected the east from the west, sword in hand and adrenaline pumping, telling himself that if he doesn't do this selfless act he'll regret it for the rest of eternity. He knew there would be consequence, but he'd deal with that later. He had lives to save.

After what seemed like hours, but only mere minutes of running Renley could hear more screams, shouts, and the clashing of steel. When he came over the crest of the bridge, the sight before him made him pause his advance if not for a moment. In front of him, he saw the elven village under siege from a group of Tiger and Wolf Nomads from the south.

'The nomads hate each other' Renley thought

'They'd never attack together'

And then he put two and two together. They were fighting each other. It was a three way battle and Renley needed to get in there and stop it. Without more hesitation then his moment's pause Renley rushed into the fray to help the elven people, not caring of what may happen to him. Renley, with is greatsword in hand, stepped off the bridge and entered the village starting his trek to the village center. As Renley made his way to the center he was killing nomads left and right, freeing elves that were taken prisoner, handing them weapons despite the possibility of getting stabbed in the back and continued his trek to the village center killing more nomads on the way.

At the center of the village, Renley found a small group of nomads starting to make their retreat with what Renley noticed as elven prisoners. Using what little stealth he had Renley went to go take out one of the nomads from behind as a surprise attack, but ended up tripping over a rock and went crashing into the nomad. With Renley, now on top of this nomad and his greatsword being what seemed yards away from him, felt hopeless. However, when Renley ran into the nomad, it made that nomad release its elven prisoner of what Renley saw be of the female variety. Renley looked from his position on top of the nomad he collided with and saw said elf spring into action, picking up the fallen dagger from the nomad Renley had crashed into, slitting said nomads throat, then going on and proceeding to kill the rest of the nomad party in turn rescuing the rest of the elves.

Once every nomad was dead, Renley was left in shock at what he had just seen. He continued to stare at the elf that then turned to him and

'Wow, she's beautiful' was the thought that came to his head.

Her beauty was that of a goddess and it rendered him speechless and gave him a stupid look on his face. Until, that is, she held her newly acquired dagger to his throat.

'Well shit' Renley thought

As all of the thoughts of the goddess in front of him left immediately and he looked upon his now dire situation looking for a way out. Then the elf spoke and when she did she sounded like an angel, but he quickly put that thought on the back burner seeing how he couldn't afford to let his mind cloud his much needed judgment otherwise he'd be as good as elf asked,

"What are you doing here human? Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat!"

Renley could sense the venom she practically spat out at him despite the angelic voice. Renley carefully replied,

"I heard screaming and yelling from across the river and on instinct I came to lend a hand and now here I am at your mercy my lady"

At the last words in his sentence he could feel the dagger slightly move away from his throat, but only for a moment has he heard the elf snort at him in disbelief and anger at what she heard. The elf replied,

"Don't lady me you liar! You were with those nomads weren't you! You killed innocents just so you could have your silly war! I'll kill you!" she yelled.

There, in that moment, Renley thought that he was going to die and his dream and everything he wanted to live for die with him and be lost forever and yet nothing happened.

* * *

When Renley opened his eyes the elf still had her dagger to his throat, but it was held loosely and she was no longer looking at Renley, but behind him. Wondering what was going on his wonder was answered when he heard an old, yet wise, voice call out to the elf.

"Adrienne! Release him at once!"

"But grandfather!" the elf, now known as Adrienne, replied

"He was with the nomads! We have to kill him for what he's done!"

Her grandfather laughed,

"No my dear girl you see this young man saved our village, but more importantly saved your life for which you should be thanking him. Not trying to cut his head off. Now release him at once."

Renley could see the hesitation in her body language, but then when she looked at him, her eyes were portraying something different. With the look of guilt Adrienne lowered her dagger from his throat. After what seemed like an eternity of looking into each other's eyes Renley was about to give thanks to her grandfather and make his leave when suddenly Adrienne hugged him hard making Renley grunt out of surprise. That was when she started crying and shaking form exhaustion. Renley was so taken aback by what had just happened that he did the only thing that he could do and that was hug her back and hold her. Here, Renley was, with the beautiful women that took out the group of nomads that was ready to kill him only moments ago, now was crying in his arms. He didn't come back to his senses unit someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Adrienne's grandfather standing in front of him with a smile. The man that saved him and unknowingly changed his life forever.

"Bring her and follow me" the old man said pointing to Adrienne.

Renley blinked for only a moment and complied walking in the direction of the old man. He only took a few steps though realizing that the women that he was holding passed out on his shoulder. Being the gentleman that he was Renley picked up Adrienne bridal style and proceed to follow the old man. Unannounced to the old man or Renley, many people in the village saw what happened and how Adrienne's grandfather stepped in to save Renley. Many accepted his choice as he was the head elder of the village, but many including on young elven man who's heart was just crushed was furious and would vow vengeance one day.

The old man lead Renley to a house on the edge of the village near the bridge where Renley originally came from. Renley walked into the house to see a well-kept and clean home.

"Put her on the bed" the old man said.

Renley complied and laid Adrienne down on the bed. As he did he noticed the sorcerer's supplies and the many books within the home.

"Thank you for saving the village and thank you for saving my granddaughter" the old man said bowing.

Renley scratched the back of his head from the praise he was receiving

"Oh it was nothing sir. I heard screams and knew I needed to help." Renley replied.

The old man chuckled

"Oh my dear boy that is where you're wrong. It was more than nothing. It was a heroic deed but more importantly it was progress."

Renley raise an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean progress?" he asked.

The old man clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace the floor. At this time Adrienne woke from her exhaustion, but stayed still to not interrupt the conversation that was happening for she did not want to miss what her grandfather had to say. The old man then said,

"Towards the humans and elves of the Burneal Forest living in peace and harmony."

Adrienne held her breath and Renley looked at him in surprise

'Is he talking about the Old Ones?' he thought

'The dream of one united Burneal Forest?'

"Ahh, I sense that you know what I'm talking about young man?" the old man asked.

"Y-yes sir I do" replied Renley still in shock

"You talk of the Old Ones and their dream, no, quest to reunite our lands so that humans and elves can live in peace and harmony together as one"

At the end of his sentence Renley looked at Adrienne who was now wide awake looking back at him

"So then this means you have the same dream or quest as you put it?" the old man asked.

Renley nodded firmly

"Yes sir I do"

"Good" said the old man

"Then sit and stay for we have much to discuss as I have a request for you."

"Of course sir, anything" said Renley…

* * *

AN: AND DONE! How was it Ninjaz and Ninjettz!? I'd like to say from a personal stand point I thought I did good for the first time, but just like anybody else there's always room for improvement! Please leave a review and tell me how I did! What you liked what you didn't like so on so forth. There's no beta reader for this chapter and I don't think there will be for the whole story. I try to catch as much as I can so bare with me :) Again if you have any questions leave them n the review or PM me! Until next time guys! SwedishNinja OUT!


	2. Prelude - Part 2

AN: What's going on Ninjaz and Ninjettz! Welcome to Part 2 of the Prelude to The World of Greyhawk! I got a question on how to pronounce Adrienne's name and it is the following: a-dre-n. Again I'll try and update this story once a week, but no promises haha! If you have any questions just let me know and that's all I got for this authors note! Also the line breaks that you see are to symbolize cuts in the scene! I hope you enjoy part 2! See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, the World of Greyhawk setting and the 90+ Modules.

* * *

 **Prelude - Part 2**

We jump ahead, roughly twenty years, to the scene of a beautiful young woman on a beautiful Freeday morning sitting in her home at the table poking at her morning breakfast with a sigh. This sigh was one that longed for adventure. One that longed to be set free and let lose into the outside world. Free from all the chains and shackles of this village and even more so this home. This was a sigh that was ready and determined to do just that.

"What's the matter Keira?" a voice said across the table.

"Oh nothing mother" the young woman, now identified as Keira, said coming back to earth eating her morning breakfast.

Her mother smiled,

"Alright my child. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes I know mother"

'I know' Keira said with the last part being said internally with a sigh.

Minutes passed as the two ate their breakfast. Moments passed when Keira's mother asked,

"What are your plans for Freeday?"

"I was hoping to go down to the docks and check out the merchants before they leave to go south if you'd let me."

Keira said, with the last part ending in a questioning plea

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"Now Keira, you know we've had this talk before. I don't like you going outside-"

"By myself I know mother" Keira finished with an annoyed sighing tone.

"I get you're trying to protect me from the 'dangers' of the outside world, but the times you've actually let me go I've come back home safe and sound."

'Because your father was watching over you' her mother thought,

Keira continued

"I'm twenty years old mom. I need to go out and experience the world so I can figure out for myself the dangers that are out there since you won't let me or tell me!"

Her mother sighed and cursed internally knowing she's right,

"Fine daughter of mine, you may go to the docks today. Just please be safe and be home for dinner."

Keira hugged her mother

"Yes mother and thank you" Keira said.

Keira finished her breakfast, got ready for the day and was headed towards the door. Before she could leave, though, her mother stopped her and said,

"Let me look at you daughter of mine"

"Moootherr" Keira groaned.

"Oh hush" her mother said with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"You know I worry about you. Now go and have fun dear. Mother loves you."

"Bye mother! Love you too!" Keira said as she was finally let outside to make her way down to the docks.

She headed down the path towards the docks which wasn't a long walk since her home was situated on the outskirts of the village. Before she got far she made sure she had her trusty set of daggers that she got for her fifteenth birthday and her adventures pack that she got for her eighteenth birthday. Keira sighed, ready to start her adventure whether her mother wanted her to or not. She needed to do this not just for herself, but secretly for her mother as well.

* * *

For as long as Keira could remember, there has always been 'blood' between the humans and the elves. Everyone known to her dislikes the humans in one way or another, except her mother. Her mother kept her home schooled and would always tell her that there was a time where humans and elves lived in harmony and peace, yet she would never tell her more. Her mother was always particular about what information needed to be told and was always able to dodge any questions that came her way. Keira always tried to get more information out of her mother especially being that Keira was a half elf herself (part human, part elf), but whenever she brought the subject up her mother would say that her father loves her very much and that's why he can't be here and that when she was older then maybe one day they would meet. When Keira asked where her father was her mother would say he left at her birth and that she doesn't know. Keira heard rumors about her birth and birth father. Her mother having an affair with a human, being raped by a human, having a scum of a father; those being just some of the rumors that went around the village, but Keira knew better to believe them. Being that he's been gone since her birth Keira's never had or known a father figure in her life so far. As it turns out, this is one of the reasons why she's going on this adventure, to maybe one day run into and meet her father.

Even through all the controversy that followed her home from her father to the humans, her mother was a village elder. The first female and the youngest elder. Her mother followed in Keira's great- grandfather's steps trading her life of subterfuge to that one of a sorcerer. Of course, unknown to Keira, her mother has taken up the responsibility of the Old Ones and much to the displeasure of the council of elders, she's been busy. She is, after all, the reason why merchants are at the docks trading and why humans from across the river are able to trade with the elves. The group of merchants have been coming this far up the Fler River every year since Keira turned fifteen. Keira's mother saw that the village had been too dependent on local resources and saw that trade would help out the economy in the village. There was also the benefit of keeping the nomads of the south away since the merchants coming up the river would be guarded and to top it all she'd be one step closer to fulfilling the dream of the Old Ones. Getting the elders to agree to let humans from across the river to come and trade with the elves was another matter, yet she succeeded. Her reasoning was that the merchants from the south would feel more comfortable with the presence of humans then just a full village of elves. Of course, unannounced to Keira, it would also let the relationship between humans and elves grow for the better. Yet, Keira was a smart girl and figured her mother would make this an ulterior motive in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

Keira was deep into her thoughts when she suddenly ran into someone almost falling over on her face, yet the ground never met her face. She quickly came out of her thoughts and felt herself being set upright. Keira looked at the person that had caught her and was shocked to see that it was a human male. He was in his late forties and was smiling at her,

"Are you okay young lady?" he asked her.

"Y-yes sir!" she stammered,

"I didn't see you there! My apologies" Keira finished, clearly embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Calm yourself young lady it was no problem at" the man said with a smile looking around to make sure no one was looking at the interaction to avoid much attention.

"Now quickly young lady go before people start to stare" the man said with a shooing motion.

Keira quickly nodded her head and walked away down towards the docks first merchant. Little did she know she had just run into her father, Renley.

* * *

Ever since Keira was born, Renley always looked out for her and her mother. Unfortunately, shortly after her mother's grandfather died was when Renley was forced to leave town. Agents of the Dark Ones staged a coup against Renley and his fellow humans making it look like they assassinated Keira's great-grandfather. This started an uprising in the village and the humans had to retreat back across the river. Renley made the hard choice to leave his newly born daughter and beloved wife behind in fear of bringing danger to them both. It was hard for Renley during the first half of his daughter's life, not being able to see her without risking everything. By staying in the shadows of the forest he was at least able to keep tabs on his family and, on the rare occasion, he and his wife would meet so they could at least see each other keeping their bond alive. Renley made it a point to never miss a birthday or holiday though, showering his wife and, mainly, daughter with presents knowing that his wife would protect their daughter unto how she received these gifts. It wasn't until five years ago when the elven village let the humans into the docks to start trade and that was when he started to visit his wife more often and was able to watch his daughter when she went out on days like today, without fear of getting attacked. Unfortunately, Renley still couldn't reveal himself as Keira's father due to the still forbidden law in the villages of the humans and elves of having relationships with each other, let alone children. Renley watched his daughter disappear into the crowd at the docks. He looked around and when he thought no one was looking he slipped into the trees and went the way Keira had come from back towards her home.

* * *

Keira was enjoying herself at the docks, talking with the different kinds of merchants and experiencing the different kinds of people and items that were available. However, to the trained eye one would see that Keira was having, yes, a good time, but her face showed that there were two things running through her head that she just couldn't shake off. One was how to get on the merchant boat without being seen and the second, who was that man she ran into? To answer her first question Keira decided to roam around the docks taking mental notes on how many people went to and from the merchant vessels, how the guards were stationed and at what points, and the best places to go from cover to cover. After doing her mental check for her first question, Keira then set herself to her second question. When her thoughts came to this question, Keira found it odd at how kind he was to her and even odder how comfortable she felt around him. She just couldn't put a finger on just how familiar his presence felt to her. Keira decided that for now she'd shrug it off as she had a "mission" to complete and was keen on following through with it. With one last mental check she smiled to herself and went out to enjoy the rest of her day till night fall came and the time was right to begin her adventure.

* * *

Renley entered a home through means of the backdoor, looking around the outside to make sure he wasn't seen entering the home.

'Home Sweet Home' he thought with a smile.

As Renley took a couple steps into the home he was stop by the feeling of cold steel against his neck.

'Old habits die hard' he thought with another smile.

"And what have we here!" said a smooth yet firm voice said behind the knife.

Renley chuckled and with arms raised and said,

"Is that the way to treat your husband?" knife instantly leaving his neck as he spoke.

Renley put on a goofy grin as he turned around to look at the person behind the knife. They made eye contact with each other with smiles on their faces.

"Miss me Adrienne?" Renley asked holding his arms open.

Adrienne rolled her eyes, punched him in the arm, and went in for the hug.

"You ass I was about to kill you!" she mused.

"I missed you too my dear wife" Renley said with a small chuckle, now in an embrace with his wife.

Adrienne rolled her eyes again,

"You just like to live life on the edge, don't you my dear husband"

With that the couple kissed and for the rest of the day, Renley and Adrienne socialized catching up on events that transpired since their last meeting.

"I saw Keira today" Renley said with smile,

"Well more like she ran into me today" he finished with a chuckle.

Adrienne laughed as well shaking her head,

"Oh that girl of ours. She's got that spark in her eyes, ready to take on the world"

"One day she will" Renley said.

'One day' they both thought.

It was nearing dinner time, meaning it was time for Renley to depart,

"Send Keira my love" he said.

"I always do" Adrienne said,

"See you soon my love"

"See you soon my love" said Renley and with those words, a kiss and an embrace, Renley left and headed back towards the docks.

As Renley walked through the forest and as Adrienne watched him go, they both had one thought on their minds

'One day our family will be together among the rest of the people, both humans and elves, without having to worry about being scrutinized and living in fear'

Renley disappeared from Adrienne's sight, deciding to enter her home and close the door behind her. Knowing Keira wouldn't be home till late, as she did when she was out by herself, Adrienne turned in for the evening, tired from spending the day with her husband. Renley walked through the forest nearing the exit by the docks, making sure that he was being as quite as he could. Little did they know, however, someone saw Renley enter and leave Adrienne's home. Someone who would try and bring everything down that they have fought so hard to rebuild. A agent of evil. A agent of the Dark Ones.

* * *

It was night time as the merchants were getting ready to leave. Renley had just exited the forest and was now headed for the bridge to make it back over the river for some good days' rest. On the opposite side of the docks Keira, who would normally be heading home to dinner, was sitting in a crouched position ready for her night, and many days to come, of adventure to begin. Keira has been wanting to go on an adventure ever since she became and adult and now with the rumors she'd heard today of the happenings in the south, specifically a place called the Kron Hills, to add to her desire for adventure she was ready to go. The merchants were packing up getting ready to set sail south for the night. When no one was looking, Keira snuck on board one of the vessels using the large crates along the docks as cover. Keira found a cubby hole that was about her size that seemed to be forgotten by the merchants. She settled in for the long ride in her cubby hole as she looked over her supplies she came with one last time. Keira had her two favorite daggers and a couple weeks' worth of carefully prepared food and supplies. Keira smiled as she knew that she was all set and ready to go for her adventure.

* * *

The bridge that connects the human village and the elven village together was currently occupied by one man, Renley, who was walking back to his home. As he was walking he decided to watch the merchant leave as the elven village as they set sail down the Fler River. When the merchant vessels were out on the open river water, Renley caught a glimmer of what looked like a dagger attached to a shadowy figure sneaking around on one of the vessels. He did a double to take to make sure he wasn't seeing things and saw nothing. He then shrugged it off as an illusion and a shadow and continued his last trek off the bridge and unto his home on the other side.

* * *

The next morning was like any other for Renley. He got up, checked the perimeter of his home and the surrounding area, tended to some chores, had a bite to eat and then headed to the bridge to cross the river and go 'look' at the local wares at the docks of the elven village. Renley was on this last task. As he was on the bridge he noticed the traveling merchants were completely gone from the docks and the local merchants from both sides of the river had now set up shop. Most of these local merchants were from the elven village, but there were also some human merchants from the human village. As Renley neared the other side of the bridge he saw someone that he wasn't expecting. There in front of him was his wife Adrienne in front of a large group of people.

'Wish I could walk up behind her and give her a hug' Renley thought.

But of course he couldn't walk up to her and kiss her or hug her like a real husband would since he was a human and she was an elf. Renley sighed as he mentally scolded himself for thinking such remarks. He was a real husband to her and he couldn't wait for the day when all the bans on both humans and elves were lifted. Adrienne had told Renley that that was her next goal for the village. Renley had a part to play in this as well has he had to convince his side of the river. The humans were just as bitter as the elves were. Luckily for Renley his people were a little easier in the forgiveness department, but he still had his challenges. Mind you not everyone did, but many of the humans were open to the elves which is why some traded in the elven village. Renley shook his head to free his thoughts as dirt met his boot signifying he stepped from the bridge into the village. He decided he'd walk by his wife and see if he could eavesdrop and hear what was going on to try and figure out why she was out here. As Renley walked by he heard the last bit of the conversation,

"There's no denying what I saw! You're in love with that human! It explains everything! From your secret life to your daughter! No wonder why she ran away onto that merchant vessel!"

At those words Renley stop dead in his tracks. Someone had seen him leave Adrienne's place when he had thought he had been so careful like he had done many times before for the past almost twenty years. To top it all off this man just stated that his beloved daughter just ran away on that merchant vessel Renley watched leave last night. Renley internally face palmed,

'So that's the shadow I saw last night' he thought.

The situation wasn't looking good for Adrienne or Renley. All the hard work that they've put into bringing peace between their people just started to unravel itself right before them. Realizing that he stopped right in front of the crowed behind Adrienne he decided he better get out of there before the person that saw him spotted him and made matters worse.

"Ah and here's your husband now" said the voice. '

Well shit' thought Renley.

* * *

"Ah and here's your husband now" one of the village elders spat.

Adrienne slowly turned herself to see the man that stood behind her. Sure enough it was Renley. She wasn't sure how much he heard, but, from what she could tell, according to his body language and his eyes it told her that it was more than enough.

'Damn you Vern' Adrienne cursed in her head.

'Always been after me trying to stop me and what I've tried so hard to put into motion. Grandfather warned me of this' She exhaled her breath loudly and moved next to Renley and took his hand into hers.

Most of the crowd was shocked and started whispering among themselves while Vern threw on a wicked grin of victory. The couple looked at each other and Renley slightly nodded to Adrienne that said that he would follow her lead.

"Yes it is true that this man is my lover, my friend, and father of my child. I know that most of you are thinking that elves and humans have been enemies for ages and that it's forbidden for one another to be in love, let alone have children and I used to think that way to, but then I was saved twenty years ago by this man." Adrienne started, turning her head to look at Renley.

"We were saved by this man." She looked back to the now mob in front of her.

"Not many of you know of what this man did, but our village was attacked twenty years ago, much smaller than it is now, and Renley came across from the river, the side of the humans, and saved our village. Not for money or a reward, but because it was right." Adrienne again turned her head to Renley who stared back and nodded for her to continue.

"I almost killed him, by my blade, as a matter of fact, but was talked into some sense by my grandfather as you know the greatest and wisest of the elders that this village has ever had." Adrienne turning her head back to the mob as she said the last part.

"Renley and my grandfather had shared a vision to be united under one people where there was no humans verses elves. A place to live in peace and harmony. This is why I became an elder after my grandfather's passing so that we could end this long lived hate for one another."

Adrienne could see that her little speech had moved a lot of the people in the crowd. Vern, however was fuming and he would not have any of this. He made a deal to get this village to be feared by all in the north and human or not he would accomplish it. Vern starts laughing, venom clear in his voice,

"Very beautiful speech Adrienne, but do you not remember that it was a human's blade that had killed your grandfather. It was your grandfather's dream that brought on his demise. He believed in something that isn't possible and now he's dead because of it. And if I remember correctly it was your husbands friend that killed him too"

"Lies!" Renley spontaneously shouted,

"He was set-up! We all were!"

Adrienne squeezed his hand, telling him to shut up and let her do the talking. His little outburst, and the fact he called an elder a liar, wouldn't sit well with the elves in the village.

"Ah coming to the defense of your friend even though they found his dagger stuck into the back of the old man. Tsk-tsk" Vern retorted.

Renley growled at Vern, but Adrienne spoke up before he had the chance to,

"His dagger was stolen from him Vern! You know that just as well as we did yet you played coy, threw him to the wolves and started panic and riot causing hate to resurface opening wounds that I've been trying so hard to repair!"

"And what proof have you? What proof that I was the one who orchestrated such an event? I would never do such a thing, as I've always looked out for the people of this village." Vern said.

"Oh like how you looked out for me? We were supposed to be friends through all of this Vern yet you let jealousy get in the way when Renley swept me of my feet and I announced my love for him. This is what it's always been about for you. Revenge against me for 'hurting' you when I never even liked you!" Adrienne spat.

Vern flinched for a moment, but then laughed it off,

"HA! I would never fall in love to a bitch like you! Especially one that throws themselves at the first human she sees and breeds a half bred stain on this village."

At those words Renley snapped as had enough of this Vern. In two long but quick strides he had Vern by the throat and suspended in the air squeezing his throat chocking the life out of him.

"You bastard!" Renley yelled glaring at him through deadly eyes,

"I'll make sure you never speak again you disrespectful prick!"

Vern hoarsely laughed and said with a croak,

"You see! This is the nature of the beast! Humans are not to be trusted for they have violent tendencies and can snap at a moment's notice! Ready to kill without thinking!"

Adrienne ran up to Renley,

"Let him go Renley!"

"But-"

"Now!" She said firmly.

Then Renley came to from his anger 'high' and realized what he had just done. He just threatened a highly ranked member of the elven village. He looked around and saw all the angry elves glare daggers at him and saw some elves cower, clearly scared of him. He started putting his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner and began to plea,

"Please it's not what you think! He's the one responsible for this! Please!"

Then Renley felt a tug on his hand as Adrienne lead him away from the, now official, mob to the docks.

"Renley we can't stay here we need to go!"Adrienne said with haste,

"But what about the others that know the truth! We need to help them" Renley said with stress clearly in his voice,

"And we will! Just not today! First we need to go find our daughter!" Adrienne retorted.

And so, Renley and Adrienne leave the docks on a small vessel, with just the weapons and materials on their backs, and made south to find and hopefully catch up with their daughter.

"Any idea where she is?" asked Renley, concern showing through his voice.

"Yes" Adrienne replied calmly,

"Vern said he saw her sneak on a vessel with the merchants that were here yesterday and said that she's probably leaving here to go find a better place away from us since we've been shielding her from everything."

"I hate that guy" Renley said.

"I just hope everything isn't in complete ruin when we get back"

"If and when we get back dear" Adrienne said with a small chuckle.

With that, the couple set south on the Fler River on a hunt to find their daughter.

* * *

AN: Annnnd DONE! So? How was it? Again I have no Beta Reader, but myself so I hope I got all of the mistakes and grammar issues fixed! Part 2 was almost double that of part 1 so whew! I really enjoyed this Part as it reviled more of the characters background and the challenge and adversities through there lives so far. Let me know what you guys think with a review or in a PM. Again if you have any questions let me know and Ill see you Ninjaz and Ninjettz next week! Till then this is SwedishNinja signing out! Peace Out Everybody...


	3. Prelude - Part 3

AN: What's going on Ninjaz and Ninjettz! Welcome to Part 3 of the Prelude to The World of Greyhawk! First off I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened to me, seeing how it's been about two weeks since my last update. Long story short, our DnD session had to be rescheduled due to some conflicts and such. Going on for the future, things like this may happen as things come up so don't be alarmed if you don't see the next chapter/part for a week or so:) On a more positive note, we've started our DnD session this week and I'm really excited in the way the game is going so far! The first part of our gaming session should be up for your reading pleasure sometime next week! So I hope you guys are excited and looking forward to it! :D Well, enough of my ramblings here. Please enjoy Part 3 of the Prelude to The World of Greyhawk! Read on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, the World of Greyhawk setting and the 90+ Modules.

* * *

 **Prelude - Part 3**

We now jump ahead in time, about two weeks, to where we find our three adventures reunited in the southeastern corner of the Kron Hills some five-hundred and twenty leagues (fifteen hundred miles) from their home in the Burneal Forest. It was a rough two weeks for our adventures, for some more than another, as they played a game of cat and mouse. Keira, the mouse, made her way down into the Gnarley Forest without much hardship becoming a stowaway as she went from vessel to vessel up till the end where she ran into some Bandits. As for Renley and Adrienne, our cats, they had a hell of a time with their journey.

Immediately upon exiting the Fler River, Renley and Adrienne almost had a run in with some type of big sea creature in Lake Quag. After an adrenaline fueled journey across Lake Quag, Renley and Adrienne had to go into the local coastal town's and speak to the people to see if they'd seen a young half-elf woman around the docks. Now, Renley and Adrienne would say that that was the easiest part of their journey, as they would then preceded down the Velverdyva River dodging many large vessels that didn't see their approach in their smaller vessel. Their journey on the Velverdyva River was the longest part of their journey, but as the river started to head east it signaled that they had reached the outskirts of the town of Verbobonc. One step closer to their 'destination'.

From Verbobonc they got word of Keira heading towards the Gnarley Forest. This is where they both then came to the conclusion as to why Keira went so far south. The rumors that were floating around back in the Burneal Forest told of elven ancestors that once lived in the Burneal Forest, now living in the Gnarley Forest. Unfortunately, rumors were and are rumors. What their daughter didn't know is that the elves of the Gnarley Forest were of no relation to the Burneal elves. To make matters worse, the Gnarley Forest was divided by politics of the surrounding cities in terms of land ownership and the rule of her people. This caused the elves and its inhabitants of the Gnarley forest to live very different lives. Causing things like bandits to rise throughout the forest threatening the way of life in the forest and its surrounding areas. These were the bandits that Keira unfortunately encountered when her vessel suddenly came under attack.

* * *

Keira and the vessel she was stowed away on were attack as soon as they entered the northern border of the Gnarley Forest. As luck would have it, she was able to keep hidden from the bandits as they took prisoners and looted the vessel. When she found the coast was clear, Keira made a run for the Gnarley Forest heading south. Keira made it across the clearing, but as she was about to enter the edge of the forest, she heard shouting behind her and knew she must have been spotted so she ran full speed for what seemed like miles and hunkered down into what she deemed as a safe location in the forest.

* * *

Few days later, Renley and Adrienne went through the same area, yet they were not attacked. However, the sight they found made them a little nervous. What they found was the remains of the vessel that Keira was on. Thankfully, they were told by a local, from a previous dock, what the name of the vessel they saw Keira board, otherwise they may have sailed by after checking for survivors. When they got off their vessel, they checked for any signs of life as well as any signs that may lead them to the whereabouts of their daughter. After the couple searched the wreckage, they started to search the immediate area. Adrienne noticed what looked like small scrapes in the earth. To the untrained eye they'd be passed off as water lines, tracks that belonged to a creature, or maybe even something cause by the wind off of the river coast. However to Adrienne, who had exceptionally sharp eyes, the scrapes looked like stride makers as the stopping points held small footprints. Adrienne smiled knowing that this was a tactic used by her daughter to ward off any pursuers.

Naturally they could have been any ones feet, but the due to the size of them, the way they're shaped, and having made countless shoes for her daughter plus teaching her the escape method, Adrienne knew they were Keira's footprints. Adrienne relayed this information to Renley who complemented his wife on teaching their daughter a fine trick. They then followed the prints to the edge of the forest and knew that this was the way she went. Adrienne took the lead as Renley drew his greatsword and the couple entered the Gnarley Forest following their daughters trail.

* * *

Hours later, Renley and Adrienne came into a small clearing in the forest and unknowingly found Keira, who was hiding in the outlaying bushes when she heard footsteps approaching her position. When Renley and Adrienne got to the edge of the clearing, Keira struck out at Renley with her daggers almost taking his head, but her mother saw Keira in the shadows and caught her arms before the blades could connect and cause harm. Keira gasped in shock at the sudden stop in her momentum and at the hand that held her in place. Keira looked at who the hand belonged to and found herself loose her breath. Keira quickly regained her composure and spoke with a hint of panic in her throat,

"Mother!"

"Keira my sweet darling daughter, how was your adventure? Did you enjoy yourself?" Adrienne asked saying everything in a sarcastic annoying tone thus letting go of Keira's arms.

Keira put her daggers away and held her hands together in a pleading matter and said,

"Please, please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry for running away! I just couldn't stay home any longer! I wanted to go my own adventure! I wanted to experience the world and wanted to-" Keira cut herself off.

She got so baffled by her mother's presence that she nearly forgot the man she just tried to kill. Keira looked to where the man stood moments ago and was surprised that he was no longer standing there. She then looked to her right and saw the man leaning against a tree watching the whole exchange between her and her mother with a small smile on his face. Renley was in fact leaning against the tree, watching as Keira pleaded for her life to his wife. He couldn't help but smile at the small exchange between the two people that he loved the most. Unfortunately, Keira still didn't know that he was her father and that quickly turned Renley's smile into a frown. He had to figure out a way to tell her without making things awkward or worse, scare her away. He didn't quite know how she felt about the whole situation and knew he was treading on thin ice when it came to the subject. Renley snapped out of his thoughts as Keira spoke, hearing her shock in her words at who stood leaning against the tree,

"Y-you I've seen you before!" She said as she approached the man with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree.

"Ah so you've met Renley before now have you daughter" Adrienne said following next to her,

"He's a mercenary I had to hire to come with me so we could get you out of trouble."

Adrienne hated lying to her daughter, but Renley and Adrienne talked and agreed on their adventure down that they had to wait to tell Keira the truth. The couple didn't want to risk her getting overly upset and have her run way or lash out. Adrienne looked at Keira,

"And before you say a word I understand you wanted to go on an adventure Keira. I just wish you would have told me first so I could have gone with you or I would have sent Renley here to at least accompany you."

"But what of your position of elder at the village?" Kiera asked.

"What of it?"Adrienne remarked.

"I just didn't want to take you away from your responsibilities of being an elder, plus I wanted to adventure on my own mother, not to be baby sat by a mercenary, no offense" Keira said directing the last part to Renley who just simply nodded.

"Well I appreciate the sentiment Keira, but you are still my responsibility as well my dear daughter. I am your mother after all." Adrienne said,

"As for the village, well, I'm here now aren't I Keira? I think the village will do fine without me for a while as things needed a little bit of a shake up I think" Adrienne said this with a small frown,

"And as for babysitting you, that is not the case my dear daughter. I know that you are more than capable of doing things on your own, but when it come to adventuring a world that not even your mother knows much about, its better to travel in a group then alone. Understood?"

"Yes mother and sorry mother" Keira said,

"And sorry Renley for you getting my mother to drag you into this. Though, I will say I didn't take you as a mercenary when I ran into before. Oh, and sorry for almost trying to kill you too." Keira finished scratching the back of her with a cheesy smile.

"No problem child. This isn't the first time I've stared death in the eyes." Renley chuckled eyeing Adrienne at the last part.

At that moment all three of our adventures felt something. Keira felt that ping in her heart again when Renley spoke. She just couldn't place what it was. It was like something resonated within her when he spoke. Keira decided to ask her mother about it later when she had her alone. Renley felt guilt and sadness for having to play this part of the mercenary to his daughter. Knowing that she cried some nights, wishing that she knew her father, being that she never had a father figure in her life. Yet, not being able to reveal himself in that moment in fear of the consequences and repercussions that could happen. He vowed silently that while they were away from the Burneal Forest he would become that father figure she needs with the hope of then being able to reveal himself. Lastly, Adrienne felt everything the others felt for the same reasons and yet she also felt happy. Happy that her family was finally together, given the circumstances, though her happiness wouldn't be fulfilled until her daughter and husband where 'reunited', but there was always a time and a place for everything. The small moment of those thoughts and feelings came to a close when Adrienne sighed. Renley looked around, lifted off the tree from his position and walked in front of the girls,

"We should get moving" Renley said taking the lead of the group and starting his personal journey to reunite his family.

Renley and Adrienne looked at each other for a split second and knew what each other was thinking. They would bring this family together and one day return home, but not until things had blown over and of course not until they had given their daughter the adventure that she deserved.

"So we're going home now?" Keira asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice,

"No Keira" Adrienne said with a smile and much to Keira's surprise,

"I think we'll stay south for a while and go on that adventure you've been wanting to go on, but we'll start out properly." Adrienne finished.

"Really?" Keira practically squealed in excitement with a big smile on her face.

Her eyes lighting up at the proposal of going on an adventure. Adrienne nodded and smiled at Keira.

"Renley," Adrienne said turning to her husband,

"I'd like you to accompany us if you don't mind. I'll gladly compensate you for your time when we return back to the Burneal Forest" Adrienne finished with a subtle wink of her eye opposite of Keira.

Renley replied with a chuckle,

"Of course my lady. It would be of great pleasure to accompany you and your daughter on this new found adventure."

He finished by kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head. Adrienne laughed,

"Get up you sodding fool, I'm not a queen." Renley flashed Adrienne his toothy grin.

Keira was confused by their friendly interaction, but shook it off as them becoming friends from their adventure trying to find her. Keira's smile grew and she jumped up in excitement.

"Alright guys well let's go!" Keira said as she started walking into the forest.

She then stopped,

"Um which way is out?" She asked blushing.

Renley chucked,

"This way child, follow me."

* * *

After a few hours, our adventures find themselves finally out of the Gnarley Forest and on what looked like a main road heading north through the Kron Hills.

"How much longer till we find a village?" Keira asked with a little huff.

"We just started our journey and you're tired already Keira?" Adrienne asked with a laugh.

"N-No!" Keira said immediately in her defense,

"I'm not tired, just curious!" she finished puffing up her chest in pride.

Adrienne just folded her arms and stared at her daughter,

"Ugh alright I'm a little bored... and tired..." Keira finished with a sigh of defeat.

Adrienne smiled and yawned wrapping her arm around Keira,

"It's okay child of mine, you've had a rough couple of weeks. It's okay to be tired." Adrienne said comforting her daughter.

Renley smiled as he watched the exchange from behind the girls while figuring out his map.

"Well" Renley stated out loud,

"According to this map there should be a village coming up ahead about a hours or so walk from our location. It's called Hommlet."

Keira perked up at the news of a village coming up,

"Alright well the sooner we get there the sooner we can rest!" Keira said with renewed vigor.

She started skipping ahead in anticipation. Renley and Adrienne looked at each other and decided to pick up the pace as well in order to keep up with their daughter.

* * *

Exactly two hours later our party of tired adventures looked up at the hill that the main road climbed over and down to the other side. Over the crest of the hill they could make out what looked like smoke, but not a smoke that a fire would make. No, this was a finer column of smoke, one that only a building could make. With a smile from our three adventures, they rushed up the hill. As they reached the crest of the hill they came to a halt. They could feel the fresh air hit them like a refreshing wave of energy as their smiles grew wider. They made it! With a sigh they looked to their right at a sign that read:

'Welcome to the Village of Hommlet'

'Hommlet' our three adventures thought in unison,

'The place where my true adventure begins'

'The place where I'll rebuild this family'

'The place where our lives are bound to change forever'

Our three adventures looked at each other, with a smile and a nod they took their first steps towards Hommlet. What trials and tribulations await our adventures? Only time will tell...

* * *

AN: Oooooo the anticipation! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the last part to the prelude! Up next will be Part One to the Module T1: The Village at Hommlet and the being of our gameplay! Once again this was completed without a beta reader. I try to catch everything by rereading 2-3 times, but will still miss things so any feedback and reviews would be much appreciated! That's all I have for you guys and until next time! Peace out!


	4. T1: The Village of Hommlet - Part 1

AN: What's going on Ninjaz and Ninjettz! Welcome to Chapter 4 of The World of Greyhawk! We are now getting into the gameplay as we start our first module of the story: T1: The Village of Hommlet. I'm really excited to make our gameplay come to life and I hope guys are too! This will be a fun ride and I'm looking forward to it! That's enough rambling from me up here! Hope you guys Enjoy Chapter 4 and Part 1 to T1: The Village of Hommlet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, the World of Greyhawk setting and the 90+ Modules.

Update: 10/1 - Separated the long chapters into shorter chapters. Added dialogue in between the history of the Village.

* * *

 **T1: The Village of Hommlet - Part 1**

Our adventure begins with three people on top of a hill overlooking a village that's situated in the flat lands of the Kron Hills. Of course these three people are non-other than our adventures; Renley, Adrienne and Keira of the Burneal Forest. After traveling most of the day, no thanks to Renley's map, they've finally come to their destination. A wooden sign to the right of our adventures reads,

'Welcome to the Village of Hommlet'

"Finally!" Keira speaks with a sigh of relief,

"We're finally here no thanks to that map!"

"Hey!" Renley retorted in defense,

"At least it got us here!"

"Barley" Keira said under her breath, but her mother picked it up.

"Alright you two settle down" Adrienne said looking between Keira and Renley in her motherly fashion.

Both Keira and Renley sighed,

"Well let's start heading down" Renley said,

"The sooner we find the Inn the sooner we can have some rest"

At that, our three adventure started heading down the hill towards the village below. As they walked down the hill they took in the scenery of the surrounding area. To either hand, forest and meadow have given way to field and orchard. A small herd of cattle graze nearby, and a distant hill is dotted with the wand stone chimneys with thin plumes of blue smoke rising from them. The dusty, rutted road that our adventurers walk upon is lined with closely-grown hedges of brambles and shrubs.

The road splits, one angles west into the hill side, the other angles north towards the village. To either side of the road ahead are barns and buildings of farmhouses and cottages. As our adventures come to the split in the road our adventurers look upon the home that lays right in front of them. This wood and plaster house is well-kept, and the barn beyond is bulging with hay, grain, and such. Several fat animals are about. Two large farm dogs bark as our adventurers approach the home and humming can be heard from the home signifying someone is home. Renley suddenly stops and turns to his female companions,

"Hey, I'm going to go ask for directions" voicing his intent.

"Okay, just hurry up" Keira replied with a sigh.

Renley nods and walks up the porch of the home. As he walks up the steps he hears from behind him,

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I said be nice Keira!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I am too"

Renley smiled as he knocked on the door. At his knocking he heard the humming stop and a singing voice of,

"Cooommmiiiiinnng!"replace it.

Seconds later the good wife of the home stepped to the door and with a pleasant smile said,

"Hello sir! How may I help you?"

Renley bowed,

"My lady. I don't mean to be a bother, but me and my companions," he gestures to Keira and Adrienne.

Keira with her arms crossed and Adrienne with a small smile on her face,

"We were wondering which way it was to the Inn?"

"Ahhhh adventures I see" the good wife stated,

"Well let me be the first to say welcome to our village of Hommlet. The Inn is just up the road you can't miss it! And while you're there I recommend speaking with the Innkeeper. A man by the name of Ostler, he'll point you and your companions in the right direction when it comes to adventures and things to do around town"

At the mentioning of the word adventures, Keira's ears perked up and she uncrossed her arms as a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for your time and information my lady" Renley said with a bow,

"We will take our leave" and with another bow Renley left the porch of the home.

"Well let's head towards the Inn" Renley said to the girls.

"Yeah and talk to the Innkeeper about adventures!" Keira said with some excitement.

Renley and Adrienne looked and Keira with a smile and laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well" Adrienne said,

"Let's go!"

With that our adventures continued up the road. To their right, they pass a farmhouse with a barn. The animals in the fenced in yard of this house looked well groomed and maintained. As our adventures pass the farmhouse they see a little face look at them through an upstairs window in curiosity and wonder. Further down the road to the left is yet another farmhouse. This one is just like the last, but there's no curious face in the window this time.

As our adventures continue, the road curves slightly to the right opening up into what looks like a busy intersection of the village. To the right is what looks like a home with leather hides tacked to the front door perhaps symbolizing a leather-worker of some sort. Towards the middle of the intersection is another home with an open shed in the front. Nailed to the front of the shed are horseshoes symbolizing a blacksmith or horseshoe repairer. Finally to the left is a large building two stories tall with stables to the left. There's a square wooden sign depicting a bent over and smiling girl holding a flagon of beer.

"This must be the Inn" Renley stated out loud to more himself that anything.

"Indeed it is" Adrienne replied.

"Can we go in?" Keira said with a slight whine.

"Let me have a look inside first and make sure we can get some rooms for the next couple nights then you guys can follow"

Adrienne simply nodded, knowing that Renley wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be any trouble when they entered as a full group. Keira on the other hand started to protest, but never got a word out when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Alright I'll be back" Renley said and with a nod he went inside.

"Why do we have to wait out here?" Keira questioned.

"Because Renley is going to make sure it's safe inside and check to see if there's rooms available" Adrienne replied.

"I get that, but we can take care of ourselves!"

"I know dear, but when it comes to an Inn full of people you never know. Besides it's always better to scout ahead, whether it's a simple place like an Inn or something as complex like a dungeon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother I understand" Keira replied as they went to go sit down on the outside benches awaiting Renley's return.

* * *

Renley stepped into the Inn with eyes only taking seconds to adjust from being outside in the sunset world. He did a quick scan of the room to look for anything out of the ordinary. There were about twenty-four patrons in the Inn with three large tables lining the wall closest to the door, four tables laid out in the middle of the floor, stairs to the right leading to the second floor, an empty table in the back corner, a fireplace with a bard playing his lute and lastly the Inns main bar to the left with a larger looking man behind said bar.

Renley's eyes skimmed the faces and heads of the patrons in the Inn, none of them seemed to have notice his entrance. However, he caught a pair of eyes at the table in the back corner that he thought previously empty. The eyes belong to a man, small for his size, wearing some type of hooded cloak. This man was alone at his table, but the thing that Renley found odd was the slight smile that was hanging on man's lips. Renley was brought from his thoughts and broke eye contact when he was greeted by the man behind the bar.

"Ahh welcome to the Inn of the Welcome Wench adventurer! I am Ostler Gundigoot, Innkeeper of this fine establishment. How may I be of service?" The man behind the bar now known as Ostler finished his greeting with a bow.

By the time Ostler finished his greeting Renley was at the bar, his back to the room.

"Mr. Gundigoot, it is pleasure to meet you. My name is Renley of the Burneal Forest. My companions and I are looking for a couple rooms for the next night or so. I was also informed that you were the man to talk to when it came to adventures and happenings around the area." Renley greeted back with a bow of his own.

Ostler chuckled, "You've come along way adventurer. Where are your companions now?"

"They're just outside the door. I wanted to make sure we could get a couple rooms" Renley replied.

"Aye" Ostler replied,

"I have two rooms open. One right next to the other. The price is two gold pieces per night. Will that do Sir Renley?"

Renley scratched his head,

"Please, you may call me Renley, and yes Mr. Gundigoot that would be great. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality" Renley finished with a bow of his head.

"You may call me Ostler, Renley, or Goot as the drunks like to call me" Ostler said with a laugh,

"Here are your keys for your rooms. Get yourselves settled and in a couple hours come down, see me and we'll talk about the happenings around the area."

"Thank you Ostler. I will see you in due time"

"The pleasure is mine Renley"

With that both men nodded their heads to each other and Ostler walked into what Renley assumed the kitchen. With keys in hand Renley turned himself towards the door. As he turned, he looked back to where he saw the weird man smiling and starting at him and frowned when he was gone.

'Who was that man' Renley thought with a slight shiver.

Renley walked through the doors to the outside where Adrienne and Keira were calmly waiting on the benches in the sunset light. Renley smiled holding out the keys,

"Here we are ladies. I got two rooms. One for me and one for you two" he said holding out one of the keys to Adrienne.

"Finally some rest!" Keira said with a sigh,

"Shall we?"

"We shall" Adrienne replied.

Our adventures walked through the doors of the Inn with Keira in the lead followed by Adrienne and Renley. As they started climbing the stairs, Renley happened to look to his right and noticed a man staring at him drinking his mead. He nodded at Renley in what seemed like a friendly manner and Renley nodded back. After a short flight up some stairs, our adventurers come to the second floor of the Inn of the Welcome Wench. Doors line the hallway like floor signifying the rooms that many will be staying in tonight.

Our group find their rooms and start heading inside. Keira opens her door to the left of Renley and immediately runs in and lands face first on a bed without even shedding any of her clothes or adventurers gear. Adrienne stands in the door way shaking her head at her daughters silly antics. Before Adrienne walks into her room after her daughter, Renley catches her hand and stops her.

"I want you guys to stay in your room. I'm going down later to talk with the Innkeeper. There was an odd fellow that was staring and smiling at me the first time I came in so that's why I like you guys to stay put. Don't open the door to anyone unless you hear our secret knock okay?"

Adrienne simply nodded to Renley signifying that she understood what he asked.

"Love you guys" Renley added in a whisper.

Adrienne walked in and mouthed to Renley,

'You too' and walked into her room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Renley, satisfied, then turned to his room and walked in. Renley decided he'd rest his body for the couple hours until he had to go down to speak with Ostler. He heard murmurs in the girls room next door, but couldn't make out what they were talking about.

* * *

In the room across from Renley's, Adrienne and Keira were engaged in conversation.

"Mom can we talk about something?" Keira asked her mother.

"Sure Keira, what's on your mind?" Adrienne asked.

"It's about Renley mother" Keira said.

Adrienne raised her eyebrows,

"What about him?" Adrienne said trying to act casual.

"When I first met him, we ran into each other, well more like I ran into him, at the village when the merchants were still there. After I apologized and left I got this weird feeling in my chest and I thought maybe it was just adrenaline from running into him, but it happened again when we reunited in the Gnarley Forest. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. I feel way to comfortable around him for just meeting him. It's like our aura's are in sync and I just can't figure out how that's possible?"

At the word aura, Adrienne held in her breath knowing full well that there's only a small number of ways two people can have similar aura and she can count them on one hand.

"How do you know of aura Keira?" Adrienne asked crossing her arms half knowing the answer.

Keira smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head,

"Well, I kind of read it in your secret book that you keep hidden back at home"

"The one I told you not to read until I said you could"

"Maybe?"

Adrienne stared straight into her daughters' soul.

"Okay yes! I'm sorry! I had to read something while you were away being an elder! My curiosity was killing me!"

"If curiosity told you to jump in a cave full of dragons would you?"

*sigh*

"Point taken..." Keira mumbled

"Good, but what's done is done" Adrienne said with a sigh.

"Aura is still a large mystery in our world. We know it exists in all of us, but we yet don't know what purpose it holds." Adrienne explained to Keira leaving out bits and pieces that Keira didn't know about since the book is incomplete for reasons only known to Adrienne and Renley.

"Because of this I don't know why you have an aura connection with Renley" Adrienne said lying knowing full well that they have a connection and a natural bond because they are father and daughter.

"I understand mother" Keira said with a sigh of her own,

"Ever since we've left, I've found myself lashing out at Renley when I know I have no reason to. I wonder if that's because of this feeling I keep getting when I'm around him." Keira thought out loud more to herself than anything.

"So I've notice" Adrienne said,

"Please try to be nice to the man. He's just trying to help us"

"I know mother. I'm sorry and I will"

"Alright my daughter it's time for you to sleep. I feel we're going to have a long day tomorrow"

"Sounds good mother" Keira said with a yawn,

"Goodnight Mother"

"Goodnight Keira".

* * *

After resting for a time, Renley decided it was time to go speak with Ostler. Renley exited his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He went and double checked the girls' door to make sure it was locked and then proceeded to head for the stairs. Renley was halfway to the staircase from his previous position, when he heard a loud voice coming from one of the rooms to his right and behind him say,

"Something must be done soon!"

The voice sounded rushed and desperate. Renley, suspicious, stopped and waited to see if anyone would appear from one of the doors he heard the voice come from. After waiting for about fifteen minutes curiosity got the better of him and Renley decided to investigate the rooms lining the opposite side of the wall.

'Maybe I can find that guy from earlier today' Renley thought to himself.

He started with the room directly across from him, seeing that that was the closest door to the stairs that the voice could have come from. Renley silently checked the door knob to see if it was locked and found that it was. He waited, listening for any noise that would come from within the room then proceeded to the next door in line to the right. He did the same as before and checked the knob, finding it to be open. Renley silently opened the door and found it to be empty. Letting out the breath he was holding, Renley silently closed the door and went on the next door doing the same as before and finding it locked. As he came to the forth door he heard a loud

'THUMP!' in the room.

Renley quickly went to the room and turned the door knob, sighing in relief as the door opened. He opened the door and what he found made him sigh in relief. Renley let a small, but quite laugh leave his lips. On the floor was, what looked like, one of the potboys of the Inn passed out of the ground sleeping with his blanket half on the floor and pillow half way across the room. Renley exited the room half shaking his head with a small smile of amusement on his face, closing the door and making his way to the last room. At the last room he opened the door and peaked in. Renley got the door halfway open when he heard a small yelp and a half naked figure cover up. A moment later, Renley's brain registered at what just happened. There, in the room, was one of the wenches half naked. Upon comprehending what he just did, Renley immediately started apologizing and left the room quickly closing the door behind him.

With the door now securely behind him he leaned against the door and face palmed shaking his head at himself. After regaining his composure Renley decided he'd knock on one of the rooms to see if he could put his suspicions to rest. He went to the third door he checked earlier, seeing how it was the closest, and knocked. Renley crossed his arms waiting for someone to answer. Renley knocked one more time, but this time louder. He smiled as he heard the lock on the door turn and open. Renley raised his eyebrows in slight surprise at the towering figure in front of Renley. This figure was easily five inches taller than Renley who was six feet one inch and the figures body mass covered the whole door not allowing Renley to view inside the room.

"What do you want?" the figure asked in a low mumbling voice.

'Not the voice I heard' Renley thought.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend" Renley began,

"He's wears a cloak with a hood attached, has a smaller demeanor about him and seems shorter than normal. Have you seen him?"

Despite the fact that his description was vague, Renley noticed the figure shuffle uncomfortably.

"I don't know who you're talking 'bout" the figure said and started to close the door on Renley.

Renley shot is foot out with force surprising the large figure behind the door,

"Oh I think you do" Renley said calling his bluff glaring at the figure.

"Yeah well that was a couple days ago and I haven't seen him since" the figure stated.

Obviously knowing it was a lie, but not wanting to cause more of a scene then he already had, Renley decided to end the conversation.

"Well if you see my friend" Renley elaborated,

"Tell him Renley is looking for him"

With that Renley removed his foot from the door and without a word the door slammed shut in front of his face. More suspicious than ever, Renley decided to put his suspicions aside for the moment, checked the girls door one last time and finally headed down the stairs to have that talk with Ostler.

* * *

The common room of the Inn of the Welcome Wench had cleared out of most of its patrons. There were a hand full of patrons on one of the bigger tables talking and playing cards, the bard was gone/done for the evening and things were a quite murmur as Renley made his way to the bottom step. He again saw the same figure to his left nod at him as he entered the common room. Renley politely nodded back and went to the bar this time sitting on the south side of the bar so he could watch the stairs. As he sat down at the bar Ostler looked up from his cleaning of the bar and smiled,

"Ah Renley, glad you could make it this evening. Care for some mead?"

"Yes please. Thank you Ostler" Renley replied

"Just doing my job Sir Renley" Ostler chuckled,

"Enjoying your stay so far?" he asked.

"Yes I am however, I should inform you. I accidentally walked in a one of your serving girls half naked" Renley said looking at his cup in shame.

"Ah ha ha, don't worry yourself Renley, I'm sure there was a reason for it" Ostler calmly replied with a smile.

"Yes actually. I was investigating something suspicious I overheard in one of the rooms and was trying to figure out which room it came from and that's when I… well…"

"Don't worry yourself boy it's quite alright" Ostler laughed at Renley's small discomfort.

At this Renley calmed down,

"One question though Ostler. Do you by chance know who the man with the hooded clock is? I met his "associate" upstairs upon my investigation and my suspicions of these two keep getting higher"

"Ah you must be speaking of the monk and his associate. I don't know much of them, but they're able to pay for the room so I don't pry much."

"Monk huh?" Renley said to himself.

"I overheard the monk say that 'Something must be done soon' and that threw alarms in my mind. Thanks for the information"

"No problem Renley. Now how about we get down to business" Ostler said,

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually, I could go for some soup." Renley replied.

Ostler clapped his hands and out from the back room a pair of hands and a bowl of soup appeared from thin air.

"Thank you honey" Ostler said to the hands,

"Here you are Renley, straight from the pot. Now, time for what I want to talk to you about."

Renley graciously accepted the bowl of soup and turned his attention to Ostler as the man cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should start with our village history. Long ago, was a village consisting of no more than four buildings. However, Hommlet grew from a farm or two, a rest house, and a smithy. The roads brought a sufficient number of travelers and merchant wagons to attract tradesmen and artisans to serve those passing through. The resthouse then became the thriving inn you sit in tonight and a wheel and wainwright settled in the village. More farmers and herdsmen followed, for grain was needed for the passing animals, and meat was in demand for the innfolk. Prosperity was great, for the lord of the district was mild and taxed but little. Trade was good, and the land was untroubled by war, outlaws, or ravaging beasts. The area was free, beautiful, and bountiful—too much so, in the eyes of some. Whether the evil came west from Dyvers (as is claimed by some) or crept up out of the forestlands bordering the Wild Coast (as others assert), come it did. At first it was only a few thieves and an odd group of bandits molesting the merchant caravans. Then came small bands of humanoids—kobolds or goblins—raiding the flocks and herds. A wicked cleric established a small chapel at this point."

Ostler took a breather with a drink of mead he had behind the counter.

"More mead?" Ostler offered Renley.

"Please" Renley replied bowing his head.

After pouring Renley more mead and finishing of his own, Ostler cleared his throat and started up again,

"Where was I?" Ostler said to himself putting a finger to his chin,

"Ah Yes!" he exclaimed.

"The folk of Hommlet tended to ignore this place, Nulb, even though it was but six miles away. But its out-of-the-way position was ideal for the fell purposes planned for this settlement, as was its position on a small river flowing into the Velverdyva. The thickets and marshes around Nulb became the lair and hiding place for bandits, brigands, and all sorts of evil men and monsters alike. The chapel grew into a stone temple as its faithful brought in their ill-gotten ways. Good folk were robbed, pillaged, enslaved, and worse. In but three years, a grim and forbidding fortress surrounded the evil place, and swarms of creatures worshiped and worked their wickedness therein. The servants of the Temple of Elemental Evil made Hommlet and the lands for leagues around a mockery of freedom and beauty. Commerce ceased, crops withered; pestilence was abroad. But the leaders of this cancer were full of hubris and, in their over weaning pride, sought to overthrow the good realms to the north, who were coming to the rescue of the land being crushed under the tyranny wrought by the evil temple. A great battle was fought. When the good people of Hommlet saw streams of robed men and humanoids fleeing south and west through their community, there was great rejoicing, for they knew that the murderous oppressors had been defeated and driven from the field in panic and rout. So great was the slaughter, so complete the victory of good, that the walled stronghold of the Temple of Elemental Evil fell within a fortnight, despite the aid of a terrible demon. The place was ruined and sealed against a further return of such abominations by powerful blessings and magic. Life in Hommlet quickly returned to a resemblance of its former self, before the rise of the temple."

"So what happened next?" Renley interrupted.

"Well Renley, If you'd be patient for two seconds I was about to get to that" Ostler said with a laugh,

"S-sorry Ostler I guess I got caught up in the story and got excited!" Renley replied while smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Ostler laughed again.

"Now as I was saying, for five years afterward, the village and the surrounding countryside have become richer and more prosperous than ever before. A monstrous troll which plagued the place for a time was hunted down by a party of passing adventurers. Carrying the ashes and a goodly fortune as well, the adventurers returned to the village. Before going elsewhere to seek their fortunes, the adventurers also returned a portion of the villagers' losses. Other adventurers, knowing of the evil that had once resided in the area, came to seek out similar caches, and several did find remote lairs and wealth—just as some never returned at all. After a time, adventurers stopped coming to the area. It seemed that no monsters were left to slay, and no evil existed here to be stamped out. The villagers heaved a collective sigh—some pained at the loss of income, but others relieved by the return to the quiet, normal life—and Hommlet continued its quiet existence for four years more. But then, a year ago, the bandits began to ride the roads again—not frequently, but to some effect. To us, the good folk of Hommlet, this seemed all too familiar. Who and what these men are, no one can be quite sure. All claim to be bent on slaying monsters and bringing peace and security to Hommlet; but deeds speak more loudly than words, and lies cloak the true purposes of the malevolent. As you can see Renley there is a broader picture than what is being shown. Either way you look at it, evil is returning" Ostler finished with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Renley sat there quietly taking in everything Ostler had just said, playing with his now empty bowl of food.

"What say you Sir Renley of the Burneal Forest?"

Renley snapped out of his thoughts looking at Ostler.

"I'd say that there is every reason to think that there is evil a foot in your village and my companions and I would like to offer our assistance in any way we can" Renley stated.

Ostler looked at him gratefully and bowed,

"Thank you Renley, this means more than you know. There's a village meeting tomorrow at hi noon. I want you and your companions to come and attended the meeting. We can then get into the details of what can be done for the village"

"Very well" Renley said,

"Then we will see you at hi noon Ostler." Renley finished with a bow of his head.

"Ah Renley! Take some more stew for your companions before you head up. I'm sure they must be hungry"

Renley smiled and nodded,

"Thank you Ostler."

Renley headed towards the stairs with bowls of soup in hand. The man that nodded at Renley was still in the corner. This time, Renley nodded to the man first and the man smiled and nodded back.

Renley made for the girls room. He knocked on the door with the secret knock signifying that it was him and heard the door unlock. The door opened and there stood Adrienne with a smile in her face and her finger to her lips signifying to be quite. She let Renley in the door and Renley smiled. There sat Keira fast asleep in peaceful slumber. He felt arms wrap around him in a backwards hug,

"How'd it go?" whispered Adrienne.

Renley turned around in her embrace,

"It went good" he replied,

"I brought soup"

Adrienne leaned in to kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks love. So, tell me what you've learned." Adrienne stated now eating her soup.

Renley looked at Keira, then her soup and shrugged his shoulders eating her portion.

"Long story short, Ostler fears that evil may be coming back to the village and would like us go to a village meeting tomorrow where we'll learn more about what's going on" Renley relayed the information to Adrienne.

"And what do you think?" She asked.

"I think he's right. On my way down to talk to him I overheard some suspicious behavior and went to investigate. There most definitely is something going on and I think we should help." Renley replied with a confident demeanor.

"Well I trust you and your judgment so we'll follow your lead" Adrienne said with a smile,

"But it is time for bed my love" she whispered leaning in and giving him a peck on his lips.

Renley returned the kiss back with a little more contact,

"I'm going to sit in the door way and keep guard for a bit while you guys sleep just to make sure the people I ran into don't try anything. Then I'll return to my room" he said to Adrienne.

Adrienne yawned,

"That's fine my love, but do get your rest"

"I will my love" Renley replied and with that they gave their final kiss goodnight and went their separate ways, Adrienne to her bed and Renley to his post on the floor.

The night dragged on and Renley didn't hear a single soul outside the door. When Renley finally determined that it was safe it was still dark out, but the birds could be heard chirping outside. Renley returned to his own room, making sure the door knob was locked before he left the girls room. Inside his own room he took off some his gear to get comfortable and got into bed. As soon as he hit the bed he started drifting off to sleep with his last thoughts being of his wife and daughter as it always had been with the sandman taking him away to the land of dreams…

* * *

AN: With 5 minutes left to spare I've made it! Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter of The World of Greyhawk! Like always I have no Beta Reader so I was just me proof reading and I apologize for any missed spelling and grammar errors. Like always please please please leave a review telling me how I did and what I can improve on! That's all I have for you Ninjaz and Ninjettz and until next this is SwedishNinja signing out! Peace out!


	5. Update! It's Been Awhile xD

AN: Hey Everyone! It's been awhile I know! Don't worry I'm still alive! If you follow me on YouTube you'd see that! Just as a short update I've been super busy with life and such so that why I haven't really been focused to much unto writing! Plus we took a break from the DnD action to play Fallout 4 and such, but fear not! We are still in it and I still have plenty to write so even tho it may take a bit I hove to have part to up by sometime in May! See you all soon!

* * *

 **T1: The Village of Hommlet - Part 2**

Renley woke from his slumber...


End file.
